Crushes Crush
by bug1701
Summary: It is hard to make someone have a crush on your oc without making them looking marysueish. She really isn't all that great, just in the eyes of someone who has a crush, they tend to forget the bad parts.


It was a normal day for Clyde. He and his friends were sitting at a picnic table studying. OK, they had their textbooks open and were talking, but you get the point. It was a normal day.

Until SHE walked by. She was just being polite. Waving and smiling at them. But that small gesture from across the yard was enough to make him melt. And he planned to date this girl?

He knew his friends knew. Hell, the whole school probably had suspicions. She probably even knew, but she didn't treat him any different.

"Dude." A blue sleeved hand snapped in his face, making him snap out of staring into space, in her general direction. "Why are you so into her?"

"I'm not THAT into her. She's just a bit attractive, that's all." That was a lie. The mere thought of her made him brain dead, and he could not focus if he was in the same class as her. Especially during tests, which was probably the worst time to lose focus, but there was no way he could focus when her hair would obey the laws of gravity and fall over her face so she'd have to tuck it behind her ear. How she would bite her bottom lip in concentration. How's she'd always had those earbuds. Even if there was a lecture. The way she could never sit normally outside of class. When she sat upside down, and her hair would be in a pool under her. How she'd swear at video games, even when she played something like uno on her phone. How dependent she was on her brother, that means she'd be dependent on him later in life. The way she'd jump when her ipod was too loud. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her hands. Everything distracted him from his own life.

The same hand snapped in his face again. "I'm gonna raid your backpack if you don't snap out of it." The brunet didn't respond, so the noiret grabbed his friend's backpack and started looking through it, to find anything of use. Like food or money or something, that's when he found them.

"You still play Yu-Gi-Oh!?"

Clyde shook his head back to reality and looked at his cards. "Not really. I mostly watch the show, but I keep the deck for… I don't actually know. Good luck or something.:

"You watch the show?"  
"Hey. It has it's moments. I should go." The teen grabbed his cards and threw them back into his backpack, and then left his friends. Searching for the blonde that had stolen his heart, and planning to just casually walk by her. And casually wave, like she always did.

That's when she heard her complain, he ducked behind a tree and watched her and her twin.

"There's not that much time left. I'll never get it in time."

"You have other cosplays, sis."  
"I know, I know. I just want to be Alexis, is that too much to ask?"

Alexis? That couldn't be the same Alexis from… No. There were plenty of Alexises.

"You don't happened to have Cyber Tutu or something?"  
"No, sorry Annabell."

The blonde dropped her head on the table and groaned. There wasn't a doubt about it. There was one Cyber Tutu and one Alexis that had it.

Clyde dropped his backpack and searched through his deck. He had remembered getting that card once in a booster pack he got. He didn't want the card, but he didn't want to just throw it away. He put the card in his pocket and threw his deck back into his pack, picked it up and walked over to the twins.

"Hey Annabell, what's wrong?" He tried to look like he wasn't a creeper. He didn't want to lie to her, but he can tell her when she undeniably loves him.

"She's having cosplay problems."

"The site with Alexis got stalled, and I won't have it by the next con." Her voice was mumbled through her arms.

"Wait. Alexis? As in Alexis Rhodes?"  
Annabell popped up and looked at the boy "Yes. Do you have a cosplay?"  
"No. Not quite, put I do have Cyber Tutu if you want it." He reached into his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not in the best shape but it's…"  
"Perfect. Thank you so much Clyde." She grabbed the card and started looking at it. "You sure I can have it?"  
"Yeah. It doesn't fit into my deck."  
"You play?"  
"I mean… not well."

Annabell laughed "Me too. I mostly watch."

"Same."

"Anyway. I'm gonna said a complaint email out. Now I _have_ to have Alexis by the con." Annabell stood up and hugged the brunet. "Thanks so much." And she pulled her brother in the direction of their house.

Yugioh fan. Another thing to add to his list of why he was failing in school.


End file.
